mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
LDS Church in Nevada
As of year-end 2017, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) reported 183,38 members in 42 stakes,Nevada Stakes.LDS Stake & Ward Web Sites. List of Stakes in Nevada. 339 Congregations (311 wardsLDS Meetinghouse Locator.Nearby Congregations (Wards and Branches). and 28 branches), three missions, and two temples in Nevada. * Nevada List of Stakes of the Church History In 1852, three years after the discovery of gold in California, seven members of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints established a trading post in what is now Genoa. They spent the summer there before returning to Utah. A year later, Church member John Reece and others came with provisions in 13 wagons to establish a trading post soon known as Mormon Station, located just two miles south of the original trading post. This station became a profitable trading post and site of Nevada's first colony, Genoa. In 1855, 30 men were called to establish a mission at the Meadows in southern Nevada. A prosperous silver mine was discovered and cultivated there. These early colonists in both Genoa and southern Nevada were called to Utah to assist with the war threat in Salt Lake City. Several other colonies prospered in Nevada from 1865 to the 1890s. In the late 1920s, many Utahns moved to Nevada in search of better economic conditions. The Las Vegas Nevada Temple was dedicated in 1989 as "an oasis of peace and light." Missions On July 1, 1975, the Nevada Las Vegas Mission was organized from the Arizona Tempe, and California Sacramento missions. Due to growth of missionary work in the area, the Nevada Las Vegas Mission split creating the Nevada Las Vegas West Mission. On July 1, 2012, the Las Vegas and Las Vegas West Missions were realigned, and the Nevada Reno Mission was created. Communities Latter-day Saints had a significant role in establishing and settling communities within the "Mormon Corridor", including the following in Nevada: *Barclay *Bunkerville *Crystal Springs *Genoa *Las Vegas *Lund *Mesquite *Metropolis *Moapa Valley *Muddy River *Overton *Panaca *St. Joseph *St. Thomas *West Point Notable Latter-day Saints in Nevada *Harry Reid - U.S. Senate Majority Leader *Dean Heller- Junior senator from Nevada *Cresent Hardy - U.S. Representative from Nevada, 4th district *Lloyd D. George - U.S. District Court Judge, Federal Courthouse Namesake *Jim Gibbons (American politician) - Governor of Nevada Mormon Politicians - FamousMormons.com Discover Famous Mormons FamousMormons.com Discover Famous Mormons|website=www.famousmormons.com|language=en-US|access-date=2018-07-10}} *John Jay Lee - Mayor of North Las Vegas * Andy Hafen - Mayor of Henderson *Mark Hutchison - Lieutenant Governor of Nevada *Gladys Knight - Rock N Roll Hall of Fame Inductee, Grammy Award Winner *Dan Reynolds - Songwriters Hall of Fame Inductee, Grammy Award Winner *Brandon Flowers - 5x UK Albums Chart Topper, Grammy Award Nominee See also *Mormon Station State Historic Park *Old Las Vegas Mormon Fort State Historic Park *State of Deseret References External links * LDS Newsroom Facts and Statistics (Nevada) * The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints - Official Site * The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints - Visitors Site Category:Latter Day Saint movement in Nevada Nevada Category:Nevada